Felina
"Felina" is the sixteenth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad and the sixty-second episode of the series altogether. It is the final episode of the series. Teaser With police searching for him in New Hampshire, Walter White finds an unlocked car, its windows covered in snow, and gets inside. He finds a screwdriver in the glove compartment and tries to use it to start the car, but fails. The flickering lights of a police car appear, though Walt can't be seen from outside because of the snow. "Just get me home," Walt quietly pleads. "I'll do the rest." The police car leaves, and after a moment of intuition, Walt finds the car keys under the visor. He starts the car, knocks the snow off the windows, and begins his drive back to Albuquerque. Summary While filling up at a gas station near Albuquerque, Walt uses a pay phone and poses as a journalist doing a story on Elliott and Gretchen Schwartz; he gets their new address and learns that they'll be home tonight. After hanging up, Walt leaves his watch — the birthday gift from Jesse Pinkman — on top of the phone and takes off. That night, Elliott and Gretchen come home to their luxurious countryside residence, where Walt confronts them. He says he has "something" for them in his car and asks them to help him unload it. Elliott tries to protect Gretchen with a cheese knife and Walt just scoffs, "if you want it to go down that way, you'll need a bigger knife." Minutes later, the three of them finish piling $9.72 million in cash on the Schwartz' coffee table. Walt tells them to give it to Walter White, Jr. on his 18th birthday in ten months. He then signals outside to two assassins, who train their laser sights on Elliott and Gretchen, and warns them that if they don't get the money to his family, or squeal to the DEA, they'll be killed by the assassins. Walt returns to his car and picks up the two "assassins," who turn out to be Jesse's two former sidekicks, Skinny Pete and Brandon "Badger" Mayhew, with laser pointers. They feel uncomfortable with what they did, until Walt pays them $10,000 each. Walt asks them if it's true that Blue Sky is still being manufactured and distributed, which they confirm, startled that it wasn't Walt cooking it. Walt then determines that Jesse is still alive and behind the meth. A bearded and scarred Jesse, still a prisoner of Jack's White Supremacist Gang, cooks meth in their warehouse while daydreaming of the construction of his wooden box during his favorite hobby in high school: woodworking, that he mentioned in Kafkaesque. Meanwhile, Walt purchases the M60 machine gun , retrieves the ricin from his old home , and reminisces about his 50th birthday when Hank Schrader invited him for a DEA ride-along. Lydia Rodarte-Quayle enters her usual café with luggage, orders a chamomile tea, and picks out the last Stevia packet from her table. Todd Alquist joins her shortly after. Walt pulls up a chair and joins them, telling them he is out of money and offering them a way to cook meth without the methylamine for only $1 million. When the waiter returns with the tea, Walt leaves and Lydia stirs her Stevia into her beverage. She then tells Todd that they can't indulge Walt's request for their own safety. In the New Mexican desert, Walt's M60 and instruction booklet lay out whilst he builds a contraption with a garage door opener, which he hooks up to his car battery, he switches on the machine remotely with his car lock fob, and smiles in approval. Skyler White sits in her cramped apartment, smoking a cigarette. Marie Schrader calls her and tells her Walt's vehicle was found in front of a Denny's and that Carol spotted Walt entering their old house. Marie tells her to be safe and hangs up. Skyler then tells Walt, who is revealed to already be in the apartment, that he has five minutes. He tells her that he wanted to give her a proper goodbye and that his last phone call was no way to end things. Skyler worries that Walt's return will put her in danger again, telling him about the masked men who threatened her . Walt assures Skyler that, after tonight, those men won't be bothering her. He also finally truthfully tells her that he built his Drug Empire for himself, not for his family, and that he enjoyed doing it. He gives her the lottery ticket of GPS coordinates to Hank and Steve Gomez's bodies, and tells her to trade it for a deal with the DEA. Skyler then entertains his request to see Holly one last time. He leaves and watches his son Flynn enter the apartment from afar, not disturbing him. That night, Walt drives to Jack Welker's compound and is greeted by Kenny. He drives into the compound and parks the car just outside the main building. Kenny wonders why Walt decides to back the car next to the building, but doesn't give it a second thought. He is frisked by Frankie and his keys and wallet are taken from him. They enter the building, and Jack compliments Walt's head of hair but says the rest of him "looks like shit." Walt asks Jack if they have a deal for his new meth method and Jack laughingly declines the offer, saying Lydia can get them more methylamine from Madrigal Electromotive when they need it. Todd tells Walt that he shouldn't have come back, and Kenny puts a gun to his head. Before they can take him outside and kill him, Walt insults Jack, calling him a liar because he hasn't killed Jesse like he was hired to do, and accusing him of partnering with Jesse. Infuriated, Jack has Jesse, bound in handcuffs, and brought to the room to show that he'd never partner with a rat. Walt discreetly grabs his car keys and approaches the ragged Jesse, inspecting the ghost of his former partner. Feigning anger, Walt tackles Jesse to the floor, and pushes the trunk-open button on his keychain. The machine gun opens fire from his car's trunk, oscillating on the garage door opener's motor, ripping through the vehicle and building, and killing Kenny, Matt, Frankie, and Lester. Todd ducks in time to avoid the fire. After the gun runs out of ammo, Todd crawls to the window. Jesse gets up and strangles Andrea's murderer with his handcuffs. The two men struggle on the ground until Todd's neck snaps and his body falls limp, dead. Jesse unlocks his hand- and foot-cuffs while Walt picks up a handgun and approaches the bleeding Jack. Jack tries to bargain for his life, telling Walt he'll never find his money if he pulls the trigger, but Walt interrupts him with a bullet to the head, killing the man responsible for murdering his brother-in-law. Jesse, now free from his cuffs, stands up. Walt slides his gun to his former student, who picks it up and aims at Walt. Walt tells him "you want this" to which Jesse tells him he won't pull the trigger unless Walt says he wants it. Walt admits "I want this," but Jesse notices Walt is bleeding and drops the gun, telling him to do it himself. Todd's phone rings and Walt answers. It is an ill Lydia who asks if Walt has been killed. Walt tells her that Todd and the entire White Supremacist gang have been killed. He then asks if she is feeling under the weather, and reveals that he poisoned her by putting ricin in her Stevia. He throws the phone to the ground. After giving Walt one last look of possible gratitude, Jesse gets in Todd's car and plows through the gates of the compound to freedom, laughing and crying hysterically. As sirens wail in the distance, Walt walks into the compound's meth lab. He looks over the chemistry equipment with a smile on his face. He braces himself on a tank with a bloody hand before falling to the ground, dying peacefully as the police arrive. Credits Main Cast *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Dean Norris as Hank Schrader (flashback only) *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman (credit only) *Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle *Jesse Plemons as Todd Alquist Supporting Cast *Matt L. Jones as Brandon "Badger" Mayhew *Charles Baker as Skinny Pete *Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez (flashback only) *Michael Bowen as Jack Welker *Kevin Rankin as Kenny *Adam Godley as Elliott Schwartz *Jessica Hecht as Gretchen Schwartz *Patrick Sane as Frankie *Tait Fletcher as Lester *Matthew T. Metzler as Matt *Alex Gianopoulos as Waiter *Steve Stafford as DEA Agent Trivia *"Felina" is an anagram for "finale", and is also the feminine version of the word "feline" in Italian and Spanish. *"Felina" is also a combination of three periodic symbols: "Fe," "Li," and "Na." "Fe" is the symbol for iron, the dominant chemical in blood. "Li" is the symbol for lithium, the most common metal used in manufacturing methamphetamine, and "Na" is the symbol for sodium, a major element in human tears. *The title is a reference to the 1959 song "El Paso" by Western music artist Marty Robbins. The song concerns an unnamed cowboy who falls in love with a woman named Felina, gets shot by his enemies, and dies in her arms. The song plays in Walt's stolen car in New Hampshire, and is later hummed by Walt as he assembles the M60. *The device walt used to control the M60 is a Chinese made UN-4001 Central Car Lock System, a remote-controlled central car lock. The letters UN on the box is covered by a bar code sticker, but largely uncensored. It is the only Chinese product in the show to be shown as Chinese. *The apparel Walt wears when he arrives at the compound is identical to what he wore in "Pilot" (pastel jacket, green button-up shirt, white undershirt, beige slacks). *Walt's reflection on the lab equipment is distorted in such a way that he appears to have a goatee and a shaved head. *Todd's murder is similar to the way Walter killed Krazy 8 in "...and the Bag's in the River" however it was in reverse, as Krazy 8 was the one who was detained and killed by his captor with the bike lock, Jesse killed his captor with his chains. *Todd is the fourth main character to die, Walter is the fifth, and Lydia is the sixth. *Jack's death mirrors Hank's - as Hank was shot by Jack as Walt offered Jack all his money to spare him, Jack is shot by Walt attempting to offer Walt his money back to spare him. They were also both shot in the head midsentence. *Walter's ricin hit on Lydia would not work that way in real life. Ricin, being a protein, would denaturate at once if put in hot or boiling water. *Despite ricin being a recurring element throughout the show Lydia is the only person to have been successfully killed with it. The attempted poisoning of Tuco was sabotaged by Hector and Jesse never used it on Gus. *Lydia (Walt's final murder in the series) was similiar to Emilio Koyama (Walt's first murder in the series) as both parties were poisoned (although Emilio's murder was in self-defense). *Walt's death is very similar to that of Mike. Both end up being shot in the side, and die peacefully. *This is the series' most-watched episode with 10.3 million viewers, up from the previous high, "Granite State", which had 6.58 million.'Breaking Bad' series finale ratings smash all records Featured Music *'"El Paso"' by Marty Robbins (Playing from a cassette in Walt's stolen car, later muttered by Walt as he sets up his machine gun rig) *'"Unknown Track #1"' by Unknown Artist (when the Schwartzes arrive home) *'"Love is Running Through Me (aka Running Through Me)"' by Javaroo (Reprised from "Live Free or Die" as Walt celebrates 52) *'"Unknown Track #2"' by Unknown Artist (when Todd & Lydia meet in the café) * "Lydia the Tattooed Lady the film, "At the Circus"" 'by Marx Bros. (Todd's ringtone) * '"Baby Blue" by Badfinger (As Walt dies and the police arrive) Promo * "Line of Fire" by Junip Videos Images BB-S5B-Finale-Key-Art-796x1050.jpg|A promotional poster released by AMC to promote the series finale. BB-Episode-516-Main-590-34-609gwr-602eg2ep3roy2e5.jpg|Promotional image for Felina. Felina-Promo.png|Promotional image for Felina. Notes es:Felina Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes